


Ibuki's Mixtape

by oddbuki



Category: Dangan Ronpa - All Media Types, Super Dangan Ronpa 2
Genre: Fluff, Gen, Stress, ibuki mioda x reader
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-19
Updated: 2018-12-19
Packaged: 2019-09-23 01:40:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 800
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17071055
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/oddbuki/pseuds/oddbuki
Summary: reader finds a music player on the ground, and decides to listen to it…and ends up finding out more about their classmate Ibuki than they expected.





	Ibuki's Mixtape

Imagine that, as you’re walking towards the hotel for breakfast, your eyes wander and you spot something out of the blue, sitting by its lonesome on the ground. Kneeling down to pick it up, it’s strange to see that it’s some sort of old-school Walkman, one that you’ve only seen in pictures and old magazines. 

With all the obvious add-ons, as well as the strangely high-tech cassette tape inside, you can only guess that it’s one of Souda’s little tinkering projects. The headphones are plugged in, and the tape is unmarked–so, with your curiousity piqued, you find nothing wrong with putting one of the earbuds in, and starting up the music. You probably wouldn’t do such a thing normally…but you’ve been trapped on this island for a while now, and it’s tempting to take part in some sort of escape.

Glancing around, you decide to step over to the abandoned little building off to the side, and take a seat on the front steps. A familiar voice announces the name of the mixtape; “Twisted Love”...and as the first song starts playing, you recognize at once who the artist is. The Ultimate Rockstar, Ibuki Mioda, with her stellar guitar riffs and powerful vocals.

You’ve listened to a few of her albums, and though it’s quite intense, you do enjoy her music–but this isn’t one you’ve heard before, and it’s not as good of a sound quality either. It’s almost like it was recorded on a cheap microphone or a tape recorder, in somebody’s bedroom. But nevertheless, the beat is pretty catchy–and as you start paying more attention to the lyrics, you realize that the content is a bit deeper than usual. 

Ibuki’s singing less through confusing analogies and backwards idioms–it feels like she’s more clear, more focused on a message she’s trying to send. The first song goes by, with her digging deep and telling a story about someone she knows, and cares about. The second flies by, as she explains a hollow, empty feeling, one of being trapped like an animal…and the third is slower, calmer, as she lists all the things she enjoys about that same person, in the first song. It’s obvious that she’s singing about someone she loves, someone that she wishes to be closer to, even despite a horrible situation that she’s in…and before long, you notice the tears running down your face. 

Ibuki’s music, or any music for that matter, has never touched you so deeply. You don’t really understand why, perhaps it’s because you can empathize with her feelings of being stuck with no way out…but before long, as you pull the earbuds out and pause the music, you notice a pair of feet standing before you.

“Eheh…did you like Ibuki’s mixtape? I made it special…just for the cutest student here!”

She’s still her happy, buoyant self, but she’s just a bit more reserved, as she eyes the Walkman in your hands. You can tell that, despite how she’s always been, she’s a bit nervous about spilling all her feelings to you.

“Ibuki hopes you like it…because you were my muse. Nothing makes better lyrics like love!”

She giggles, and all the pieces fall into place. Setting it down beside you, you hop up off the step to throw yourself into her arms, a smile wide across your face as you hug her tightly. 

“…I feel the same way, Ibuki. I l-love you, a lot..,like, a lot, a lot…”

Ibuki squeezes you back even tighter, a toothy grin spreading across her lips. She’s starting to get pumped up, as if she’s a bottle rocket about to explode–and explode she does. 

“Wipe those tears, cutie-pie! Give Ibuki a kiss, and then I’ll carry you off into the dipping sunset, yeeehaw!”

She spouts nonsense, pressing her lips firmly to yours before spinning you around–around, and around, before she slips and loses her balance, and suddenly the two of you are tumbling straight into the pool with a huge splash. 

“W-What happened?! Did something go wrong?…Why are you in the pool with your clothes on?”

Mahiru and Saionji come running out of the lobby at once, just to see the two of you with dumb grins on your faces, dripping head to toe as you wade in the water. As always, Hiyoko smirks as she makes a snarky remark–but you’re too busy being swept up into Ibuki’s arms yet again, as she snuggles you and nuzzles your cheek with her own.

“I’ve got a whole new album to make, now–I’ve got a million albums to make, so I can show you exactly how much I love you back, cutie! Let’s make some sweet, sweet music, just you and me!”


End file.
